Fallen Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Hellfire = Fallen can let loose with a blast of hellfire, either in the form of a fireball or a spray cone of flames and sparks. -Snake Eyes = Fallen can entrance someone by making eye contact. The person caught in their hold is mesmerized and not fully aware of what is happening, leaving them defenseless until either the Fallen releases them or an outside force interferes. Many people caught in this power report that the Fallen's eyes turned into reptilian pupils. -Black Talons = Fallen's fingernails enlarge and elongate into huge, obsidian talons. 2ND DEGREE -Strength of the Fallen Ones = Fallen gains greater physical strength. -Flesh of the Damned = Fallen can feel no pain, able to fight on despite extensive damage. -Doubt = Fallen can attack a target psychologically, causing them to feel an intense wave of doubt. The target can attempt to resist, but if they lose they will lose much of their willpower and focus. 3RD DEGREE -Aura of Darkness = Fallen exudes a feeling of danger and evil, intimidating others. -Evil Never Dies = Fallen can spend 'Kenosis' points to restore their health. -Scaly Carapace = Fallen can form hard, reptilian scales either on portions or all of their epidermis. This acts as minor, natural body-armor and will reduce damage and increase the effect of punches, kicks and jabs. This armor lasts for the duration of a fight or until the Fallen wills it away. -Sense Evil = Fallen can sense the presence of other agents of the Darkness nearby. He cannot tell what exactly they are, but he knows they are there. 4TH DEGREE -Shroud of Darkness = Fallen can shroud his immediate vicinity in shadows. These shadows do not extinguish light sources already present within them, such as electric lights, torches, etc. It merely blocks ambient light from external sources. -Dark Suggestion = Fallen can whisper a suggestive temptation to someone who then feels powerfully compelled to do it. This is not mind control, only a very strong mental influence. -Sense Desire = Fallen can look into someone's eyes and catch glimpses of that which they secretly desire. This power can also work if the person is blinded, the Fallen merely need establish a link of communication of some kind in order for it to work, such as talking, hand signs or even brail. 5TH DEGREE -Pride = Fallen can innately sense what someone else feels pride in. Everyone has pride in some form or another, this ability allows a Fallen to identify quickly enough, and take advantage of it. -Envy = By consuming the flesh of a target, a Fallen gains one or two minor powers of the target. Rapid Fallen have been known to attempt to bite opponents in mid-combat in order to gain a little of their abilities! -Once A Hero = Fallen can project an aura of goodness and trust about them, causing others to see them in a more positive light. This power will not work if the Fallen has some other power active such as Aura of Darkness or something similar. Also, if the Fallen was just caught in a flagrant act of treason. 6TH DEGREE -Corpse Touch = Fallen can temporarily reanimate dead bodies to fight for him with but a single touch. -Healed by Dark Magick = Whenever someone else is using dark magick, especially a lot of it, the Fallen's basic nature is reinforced and they are momentarily strengthened. -Wrath = Fallen's body is flooded with adrenaline and they fall prey to a frenzy. During the frenzy they gain significantly higher levels of strength and speed, but their mental abilities are usually halved. They are mindless berserkers incapable of complex thought. -Evil = A Fallen can copy the specific power(s) of targets whose morality is aligned with evil. The target must be a servant of the Darkness, but a Fallen merely make physical contact to temporarily copy some of their power. 7TH DEGREE -Evil Eye = Fallen can place a Curse on someone by making eye contact with them. This person will suffer from lower success rates and mental impairment for a time. -Sword of Rebellion = Fallen can summon to himself an obsidian blade that burns with hellfire and is wickedly strong. -Sloth = By uttering a Curse, a Fallen's opponent begins to lose a large percentage of their speed. Even machines are affected by this, as their pneumatic-pistons and cables seem drained of energy. This is not a form of time-distortion, the person's body is losing energy, siphoned off by the Curse of Sloth. 8TH DEGREE -Summon Demon = Fallen can summon an average-ranking demon to fight beside them. Demon does not answer to the Fallen but generally will be favorable. -Greed = Fallen can concentrate and sense if there are any items of power nearby, be they Dark Objects or Holy Relics. -Gluttony = The Fallen's teeth transform into razor-sharp fangs, and the Fallen's jaw breaks the skin and distends like a snake's, allowing him to take gigantic bites out of his opponent. This may sound like only a minor power to some... until you find yourself in close combat with a gawping Fallen coming at you. -Paranoia = By suggesting to a target that someone might be out to get them, or that someone is plotting behind their back, a Fallen can psychologically affect a target. The target will seriously consider that others, even trusted friends, might be working against them, or that enemies unknown are closing in on them. 9TH DEGREE -Lust = The Fallen can put a hex on someone, causing them to feel intense emotions of love and admiration towards a target (usually the Fallen). In this altered state of mind, the person is highly favorable to the Fallen and will even defend them in a fight. The effects of this hex only last for about a day, unless the Fallen re-administers the hex the next day to keep it going. People who are aware they are being supernaturally affected or who figure out that something is up can mentally resist the Fallen's power. -Wings of the Fallen = Fallen can sprout two, large bat-like wings from their backside which enables them to fly. -False Prophet = Fallen can expend power to receive visions of the future, usually the near future. This is not real prophecy, however, and visions are subject to change (things may go down differently depending on the choices people make now, etc.). 10TH DEGREE -Persecution = Fallen can place a curse on someone, everyone who comes into contact with the person feels revulsion and hate towards them. The weaker minded will actually want to do physical violence to them! -Chains = In combat, mysterious, ethereal chains of the blackest metal will appear from nowhere, seemingly stretching forth from an unfocused distance. These chains are alive and will seek to whip opponents and bind them until they are completely immobile. -False Healing = Fallen can 'heal' someone, or give the impression of healing, when in reality they are infusing them with infernal energies, or even an evil spirit. 11TH DEGREE -Dismemberment = Fallen can detach a part of their body and have it operate separately from them. Hands can walk along the ground to spring traps or distract enemies, eyeballs can float ahead of the Fallen to scout out terrain, etc. -Serpents Tongue = The Fallen's voice takes on a soothing quality that is strangely hypnotic. As long as the Fallen is trying to sound at least minimally convincing, he will always come across as charming to anyone listening to him. 12TH DEGREE -Glimpse the Abyss = Same as the Exorcist power, the Fallen can cause someone to see in their mind's eye a terrifying hellscape. -Horns of Power = The Fallen can will themselves to quickly grow two demonic horns on their head. These horns, which normally take the form of rams horns or something similar, can be used to more effectively channel a Fallen's abilities. Also, Infernal beings will recognize the Fallen as one of their own and be more well disposed towards them. -Summon Succubus = Fallen can summon a Succubus who will be favorable towards the Fallen. 13TH DEGREE -Lord of Confusion = The Fallen, if they can lock their target in prolonged eye contact (Eyes of the Serpent help here), can wipe the person's short-term memory and destabilize their personality momentarily. The person is left in an extreme vogue, unable to recall where they are or why they are here, or what they are supposed to do. -Flesh Snake = A Fallen can generate a snake of any known species to form out of the flesh of his body. This process usually takes ten to twenty minutes to complete and is usually quite painful. The snake is resistant to magicks and obeys the Fallen's mental commands (he doesn't need to speak). If he wills it, the Fallen can also see through the snakes eyes. 14TH DEGREE -Go To Hell = A Fallen can create a temporary Hellgate, just large enough for him and maybe one more to pass through at once. -Imp Ally = Fallen can summon a mischievous Imp from Hell to work beside him, answering his questions and carrying out sabotage missions for him. 15TH DEGREE -Pandemonium = Fallen can unleash a psychic pulse that puts everyone around them into a full-blown panic attack. -Glimpse the Sin = Fallen can 'scan' someone to try and catch glimpses of the sins they keep secrets within themselves. 16TH DEGREE -Lucifer's Grace = Fallen can spend power to move at blinding speeds. -Hell Hounds = Fallen can summon Hell Hounds to his side to do his bidding. These blood-thirsty creatures will do any anything for their Fallen master. 17TH DEGREE -Hate Speech = A Fallen can give a powerful oratory that sends a magickal hate-inducement sweeping through the crowd. Even if everyone has their own idea of whose to blame, for whatever reason, the effect is the same: the people are powerfully tempted to head over to whomever they hate and start cracking heads open. -Scapegoat = Fallen can ritualistically imbue their life energy into that of a target. If the Fallen's health ever drops to zero (another words, death), the Scapegoat will suddenly take all of the damage. The Fallen receives all the health of the Scapegoat and can fight on once again. This power only works on targets who are willing. 18TH DEGREE -Possession = Fallen can possess other people after a contest of wills. The Fallen only gains control of the person's body, they do not gain control of their minds, memories or powers (unless the power was a result of their natural physiology, such as claws or wings, etc). People possessed remember nothing afterwards. If done correctly, such as when a person is drowsy or sleeping, they may wake up afterwards and never realize anything odd happened at all! 19TH DEGREE -Hell's Armor = The Fallen becomes clad in dark armor that is aflame, granting both raised defenses as well as dealing damage to melee attacks. -Contest Of Wills = By making eye contact with someone, a Fallen can engage a target in a protracted contest of mental wills. If the Fallen loses, the target is immediately released, and will know that the Fallen attempted something on them. However, if the Fallen wins, the targets willpower temporarily drops to zero and will become a pawn of the Fallen for a short duration of time. 20TH DEGREE -Infernalism = Fallen can create constructs of various shapes and sizes using hellfire. Only the Fallen can touch the hellfire without being damages (or any servant of hell for that matter). Ladders, small huts, walls, shields, all sorts of things can be made (can be no bigger than a building, however). -Forget Your Lord = Fallen can use this ability to commit a powerful psychic attack on a target, trying to force them to forget a specific power. In the case of Adepts this means they will forget a specific piece of knowledge about God that grants them one of their specific powers. The target will lose that specific power and must 're-learn' it to get it back again. This power may not work on abilities that are of a higher Degree than what the Fallen has. 21ST DEGREE -Scrying = Fallen, when motionless and mentally focused, can see events taking place a great distance away. Most Fallen use this power to spy on enemies or their intended targets. -Voices in Your Head = Fallen can attempt to tempt or corrupt others by cursing them with repetitive voices that try to bully or convince them into giving into their repressed emotions. The ultimate objective of this power is to corrupt a person into becoming a servant of the Darkness. Once activated this power usually lasts for about a week. 22ND DEGREE -Antichrist = This is an upgrade to the specific power Evil, the Fallen can now copy the powers of anyone with but a touch. -Cloven Hoofs = Fallen can transform their feet into cloven hoofs for increased kicking or running ability. Most Fallen just use this ability to freak out other people. 23RD DEGREE -Hellscape = Fallen can weaken the Veil extensively, effectively bridging the material world with the outer-realms of hell itself. The landscape becomes twisted and decayed, flames and embers hang in the air, the smell of sulfur and rotting meat clogs the nose. And the Fallen appears in his true form, sporting horns, a fiery red skin and burning coals for eyes. This power is temporary and will tax the Fallen greatly, but it's psychological effect on opponents is devastating. -Dark Knowledge = Fallen can ask a question and some Infernal presence will return with an answer. The answer does not have to be what the Fallen wanted, but it will usually be helpful. 24TH DEGREE -Summon Greater Demon = Fallen can summon a high-ranking denizen of hell to fight beside him. The Greater Demon does not answer to the Fallen, and depending on the competency of the Fallen may actually chide or attack him outright. -Angel of Light = The Fallen can disguise themselves as an agent of the Light, appearing either as an angel or an Adept of another Order (which Order will remain vague, and most Fallen are smart enough to claim they are a Wanderer or something vague like that when asked). 25TH DEGREE -Pure Terror = The Fallen can get inside someone's head and know what it is they fear most. The Fallen can then cast a glamour over themselves that makes them appear, to that individual, to be the living embodiment of whatever that fear is. If the person's mind caves into the fear, they will either run screaming or drop to the ground in a catatonic state. In extreme cases, people who have witnessed this power at work have died of fright! Adepts who have been Blooded are resistant to this power because they have already faced their fears. 26TH DEGREE -Idol Heart = The Fallen gains knowledge of how to ritualistically transform his very heart into an Idol, dampening the powers of anyone who is powered by Kenosis in their general vicinity. The Fallen's heart becomes burned, imprinted with images of what they have replaced God with in a painful but powerful ritual. If the heart is stabbed or pierced in any way, even if the Fallen survives, the Idol is destroyed and the ritual must be enacted again to restore this ability. -Steal Vitae = By ritualistically killing others and stealing the essence of their life energy, a Fallen can sustain their own for an extended duration of time. This powers works similar to the Destroyer's Undying Warrior ability, except a Fallen steals the life energy of a victim where else a Destroyer claims it from a fallen opponent in battle. 27TH DEGREE -Faust = One of the most dreaded and insidious powers of the Fallen, by convincing mortals to sign over their souls, a Fallen gains great infernal power to do things (usually things the mortal wants in order to sign over their soul, but a Fallen can use this power any way he really wants). This ability is essentially a Wish-Fulfilling power. 28TH DEGREE -Form of the Beast = Fallen can take on the form of a monstrous, dark angel. All who look upon the Form of the Beast will feel themselves filled with equal parts terror and doubt. -I Know Thee = Upgrade to the power Glimpse the Sin, this ability allows a Fallen to see the sin of a person and to know everything connected to it. Fallen use this power to extract knowledge and tactical intelligence from captured targets. 29TH DEGREE -Curse God And Die = Fallen can utter horrible blasphemies in the middle of a fight to effect the sensibilities of his opponents. This only works on Celestials (which technically includes Adepts) and when done successfully causes them to stumble for a moment, taken aback at what they are hearing. Fallen who use this power should beware, however, for God patience is great but finite. Stories are told of Fallen who used this power too often and suffered immediate death after trying to use it, having everything from houses falling down on them to the iconic lightning bolt strike them dead on the spot. 30TH DEGREE -Fueled by Sin = A Fallen can absorb all the spiritual energy of the ambient sins in their environment. Fallen can thus super-charge themselves by devouring the sin of others to fuel themselves. -Witch Flight = Upgrade to the power of Wings of the Fallen, the Fallen can now fly without the aid of wings or anything else. They can sail through the air simply by spending Kenosis and willing it to happen. 31ST DEGREE -Grotesque = Fallen can warp and reshape his body, granting himself extra-limbs, heads, legs, whatever he needs. He can also grow primitive tails, wings, and change the color and texture of his skin or organs. This ability allows a Fallen to take on the form of a monstrous creature of hell. -Flesh = This ability allows Fallen to use their Grotesque power on other subjects, however the subject can resist it with a contest of wills. Also, Fallen must spend extra-Kenosis to make it permanent or else the target will 'heal' from it (with the exception of truly body altering changes made to them). 32ND DEGREE -Summon The Devil = The Fallen can summon an Avatar of the Devil. The Avatar will not be bound by the Fallen but generally will be favorable towards them. 33RD DEGREE -Corruption = The Fallen can imbue a target, willing or otherwise, with their own dark Kenosis, causing the target to become Evil themselves and gain some of the Fallen's own powers in addition to their own. Also, the target will become highly favorable towards the Fallen. This power can be used to turn anyone, even Celestials, into allies of the Darkness.